


Good Morning

by TheWritingMustache



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Tentacles, first smut, wake up blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingMustache/pseuds/TheWritingMustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in the morning with a virus touching you, what do you do? Go with it, that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, guys please....Please you guys, this is the first time I've ever written something like this, you have to bear with me here, please you guys, please.  
> Okay enjoy it.

Either he had woken up with morning wood or Alex had been touching him for a lot longer than he thought. Not that Desmond didn't mind, at least it was something pleasant to wake up to. A single tendril was gently creeping around his prick, occasionally tightening around him. Desmond rolled over to other side of the bed, smiling sleepily at the one responsible for his pre-awakening hard-on.

"Morning" he mumbled, leaning over to kiss Alex's stupid, smug smirk. It was a slow, lazy kiss that was more tongue than anything, and it made Desmond sigh at the end of it. The tendril around his length thickened, stroking at him now, and he would certainly be lying if he didn't say that felt good. "And why didn't we wait for me to wake up?" he asked, eyes sliding back shut at the increasing pressure.

"Not as surprising that way" Alex rumbled. "By the way, surprise, I'm horny"

"You sure? You're being way too gentle" Desmond murmured, hissing when the tendril dropped lower to clench around his sac painfully. "Did I say too gentle? I meant you're plenty gentle, you're doing just fine"

His sac was released. "Pardon me, didn't hear you correctly" Alex apologized, that face punching worthy smirk still on his face. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"I should know better by now to let your mouth near…any part of my body" Desmond said, sitting up to lean back on his elbows. Alex's smirk turned predatory, and the virus melted into a mass and slide down the bed, the covers and Desmond's boxers thrown away, and Alex reformed again around his legs. Larger, thicker tendrils wrapped around his calves and pried his legs open, and his bottom was lifted into the air.

Desmond moaned loudly as an incredible warmth engulfed his genitals, head falling back into his pillow. His sac was licked and sucked on, any fear of them being harmed again evaporated and the only sounds to escape him were moans and soft cries. His hips bucked when Alex finally slid his mouth over his length. Thankfully he wasn' bitten, thankfully Alex didn't pull off, and thank christ he was free to just keep thrusting up into that stupid mouth. 

The early morning seemed to grind to a halt as Desmond bucked and moaned his way towards an orgasm. The closer it seemed to get, the more active Alex became in helping him along. Thin tendrils snaked their way along his body, sliding along his stomach, kissing the skin there before it traveled up to his chest. They thinned out and assaulted his nipples, squeezing and rubbing against the perk nubs.

Alex popped his mouth off Desmond's prick, tongue flicking out to scoop up a line of drool and pre-cum from the head of Desmond's prick. It was a miracle Desmond did just come right there and then by the sight alone. The predatory smirk return, his bottom was set down and Alex moved over him. The tendrils retreated from his chest and slinked back down to erection, wrapping themselves around it and pumping at it while Alex kissed his way up Desmond's body to his mouth. 

Now they kissed with fire, with more bite, with more passion, and it was enough to bring Desmond to orgasm. His prick twitched and emptied itself all over the tendrils that held it. A wave passed through him, and he sighed in pleasure, body taut before going limp. Alex rested his forehead against his own, the virus's hand reaching down to milk him until he was empty and his prick was soft.

"Now then" Alex chuckled, shifting until his lap was practically in Desmond's face. "My turn"


End file.
